RECONQUISTANDO
by isavellcota
Summary: Sinopsis Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko takeuchi,la historia es de mi autoría Han pasado 2 meses tras lea con sailor galaxia y caos, pero un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido,las sailor scouts inner y outer deben luchar de nuevo,pero qué pasaría si este enemigo, las enviará a una dimensión alterna donde sus vidas son totalmente distintas ,sus familias son otras ,y sus amigo
1. Aparece el nuevo enemigo

Sinopsis

Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko takeuchi,la historia es de mi autoría

Han pasado 2 meses tras con sailor galaxia y caos, pero un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido,las sailor scouts inner y outer deben luchar de nuevo,pero qué pasaría si este enemigo, las enviará a una dimensión alterna donde sus vidas son totalmente distintas ,sus familias son otras ,y sus amigos no son los mismos….

**Capítulo 1. Aparece el nuevo enemigo y uno viejo parte 1**

Ocho de la mañana del lunes ,serena tsukino ,como todos los días va tarde al colegio, como de costumbre sale corriendo, olvidando su desayuno, luna su gata sale detrás de ella , en el camino se encuentra con mina

Mina: serena otra vez vas tarde al colegio

Serena: si, al igual que tú, voy tarde y si no llegamos nos castigarán de nuevo.

Ambas jóvenes, llegan corriendo al salón de clases ,justo cuando tocan la campana.

Mientras tanto en el templo hikawa una joven ,de cabellos negros, siente una extraña aura ,que perturba sus pensamientos, "qué extraña sensación, esta mañana desperté tras ese sueño tan raro y no ha desaparecido "

Al término de las clases todas las chicas se reunieron,en el templo hikawa ,Lita llevó pastelillos ,mientras que rei preparaba té, Amy llevaba sus libros ,para estudiar,

Serena:Lita esos pastelillos se ven deliciosos,

Rei: serena no te los comas, espera al te,

Lita:gracias serena

Amy:chicas no vayamos a empezar de nuevo ,con sus peleas por favor

Serena:yo no estoy empezando,rei es la que empezó,yo solo dije que se veían deliciosos esos pastelillos.

Rei: ¡serena !

Serena: ahora que hice,

Lita: chicas,por qué mejor no cambiamos,de tema,tratando de desviar la pelea que recién iniciaba ,como han estado las cosas en el templo

Amy:si claro.

Rei: ahora que lo mencionas,esta mañana,desperté tras tener un sueño muy raro y la sensación de peligro ha aumentado,con el pasar del día,

Lita: rei ,será acaso un nuevo enemigo al acecho.?

Serena:si es así,lucharemos , últimamente ha estado todo tranquilo.

En una dimensión totalmente opuesta,un caballero de cabellos oscuros miraba con atención la plática de las sailor's desde un espejo

X:estás sailor's son tan ingenuas y tan tontas,no saben lo que se les avecina ,muy pronto,lo descubrirán.

_**En el templo hikawa**_

Rei:si es un nuevo enemigo ,podremos acabar con el,pero hay una extraña sensación de es más fuerte de lo que pensamos.

Amy:rei por qué no cuentas tu sueño quizás ,eso podría ayudarnos y saber a lo que nos enfrentamos.

Serena:si quizás nos dé una pista de quién es enemigo,

Rei:bien,les contaré mi sueño, _todas las sailor's estábamos reunidas ,en el parque n.10 ,cuando una sombra apareció de la nada y nos comenzó a atacar, mencionó que nos haría pagar lo que le hicimos,tiempo atrás ,de pronto sacó un espejo y después de eso la imagen se hizo borrosa ,ya no vi nada,solo desperté Con La sensación de peligro,_eso es que recuerdo-concluyo

Mina: bueno tenemos una pista.

Amy: ¿cuál? Mina

Mina:el hombre que nos atacó tenía consigo un espejo, los únicos espejos que se pueden llevar son los de mano ,-refiere

Serena: bueno eso es una ayuda ,pero ya es tarde chicas y tengo mucho sueño,- bosteza serena.

Rei: serena tu todo el tiempo tienes sueño

Todas rien ante el comentario de rei.

Amy: es verdad ya es tarde chicas y mañana tenemos clases,hay que irnos.

Todas asienten,y se dirigen a la puerta,

Amy:Que tengas buenas noches rei cualquier cosa,nos llamas ,chicas vámonos todas se van a sus respectivas casas.

Serena al llegar a su casa ,se dirige a su cuarto,llegando a su cama cae y se pone a pensar, _quién será el nuevo enemigo,lo único que sabemos es que tiene un espejo_ .

Pensando eso,se queda dormida ,y ahora ella tiene un sueño, _estoy en el parque, traje de sailor, pero no hay nadie es de día,_

_**Mi joven princesa,**__oye desde las sombras __**,tu pronto sabrás lo que es estar en un mundo donde todo lo que conoces no existe,jajajaja**__ quién eres ,__**pronto lo sabrás**__,_

_Serena se levanta de golpe su reloj marca aún las 3 de ñana,_

_Luna:_serena que sucede -se acerca

Serena: tuve u. Sueñ extraño luna,-le cuenta,su sueño

Luna:debes decirles a las chicas lo que paso,-serena asiente

Al día siguiente ,serena y las chicas deciden encontrarse en el parque n.10, todas ,observan que la gente corre gritando.

Amy:chicas hay que transformarnos,-todas asienten

Rei: por el poder del planeta Marte

Amy: por mercurio

Mina:por Venus

Lita:por el poder Júpiter

Serena:Eternal sailor moon

Todas: transformación

Las chicas corren hacia el parqué,y se encuentran con un hombre de cabellera negra atacando a las personas con un báculo.

Sailor moon:no permitiremos que ataques a estas personas inocentes,somos las sailor scouts y te castigaremos en de la luna.

_**X:Miren quien ha llegado son las sailor scouts,y de la luna**_

Sailor moon: ¿Quien eres y qué es buscas?

_**X: que educación ,**_hace una reverencia hacia sailor moon_** mi nombre es yoshio, soy… bueno era el guardián de la dimensión paralela ,hasta que una de ustedes me arrebato tal derecho y me encerró en otra dimensión,pero ahora he podido escapar gracias al poder del cristal que se encuentra en este báculo y de un viejo amigo "caos"-se**_ levanta

Sailor moon: eso no es imposible caos desapareció,

Sailor mars:el desaparecio ,saeta llameante de Marte,

_**Yoshio:lo lamento **_-esquiva el ataque-_**pero está vez no vengo a pelear solo vine a presentarme y hacerles saber que voy a hacer que paguen todo lo que me hicieron,-**_ dicho eso desapareció.


	2. Aparece el nuevo enemigo parte 2

**Capitulo 2 Aparece el nuevo enemigo y uno viejo Parte 2 **

**En las afueras de la ciudad en una casa de campo ,una joven de cabellos verde se encontraba sentada en el jardín con una taza de té, **

_El mar ha estado muy inquieto en estos días,y eh tenido ese sueño donde estamos peleando todas contra una sombra,y después solo hay oscuridad y despierto alterada,tras el sueño _\- estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho llamaban

Haruka:Michiru no te encierres en tu mundo **-dijo desde la puerta del jardín - se sobresalto un poco y se giró fingiendo una sonrisa**

Michiru: Haruka! -**dijo mirandola**

Haruka:disculpa por asustarte**\- dijo esta acercandose-** te estaba llamando y estabas sumida en tus pensamientos ,¿te preocupa algo?

Michiru:no, estos días el mar ha estado muy inquieto

Haruka:¿es sólo eso lo que te preocupa?**-tratando de tomar sus manos **

Michiru:alejando sus manos si es lo único que ,además **-tratando de cambiar la conversación- **¿no tenías entrenamiento?

Haruka:este…..**-dice rascándose la cabeza-**melevanté y no te vi,en tu habitación,pensé que te habias ido tras lo sucedido ayer

_**Michiru recordó la discusion de la noche anterior,**_

_Ya han pasado dos semanas desde mi último concierto ,y Haruka ha estado un poco extraña,ha estado un poco distante conmigo y solo me contesta pregunto algo, _

_**Esa noche mientras hotaru y Setsuna salieron decidió que eres el para saber que le pasaba a su viento**_

_Michiru:Haruka ha pasado algo,desde mi último concierto haz estado muy seria y distante conmigo__**-le dice tomando el brazo de Haruka con **_

_Haruka: no ha pasado nada Michiru,__**-quitando la mano de su brazo**__-solo eh estado un poco estresada por el campeonato, eso es todo,_

_Michiru:Haruka tenoh- __**grito Michiru la recién llamada volteo sorprendida, ya que muy pocas veces era llamada por su nombre,y cuando era el caso era por dos razones, la sailor estaba molesta o estaba muy dolida ,y en este caso era razon**__-que te pasa,dime lo que te sucede y no digas que es por el campeonato a ti te molesta algo dime__**-con una mirada retadora y los brazos en ambos lados de la cintura**_

_Haruka:Michiru NO TENGO NADA ,ACASO YO TE PREGUNTO QUE HACES ANTES DE CADA CONCIERTO__**-contesto alzando un poco la voz,**_

_Michiru: no,pero quizás pueda ayudarte, acercándose_

_Haruka:Michiru no tengo nada,no debo decirte todo lo que me pasa__**,-contestó alejándose ,**__ tu no me dices algunas cosa y yo no te estoy molestando,o si? _

_Michiru: no,claro que no_

_Haruka: déjame en paz, quiero estar sola _

_Michiru: comprendo, no me quieres cerca _

_Haruka;estoy algo cansada me dare un baño y me acostare -ignorando a su compañera_

_Michiru:creí que éramos compañeras y podíamos confiar una en la otra equivoque , dormiré en mi habitación para no molestarte ,que descanses _

_Haruka: yo también lo pensé,pero tu tienes tus propios asuntos y no quieres ayuda,además no todo mi mundo gira entorno a ti_

_**Michiru salió del cuarto con una lágrima que le recorría el rostro **_

Michiru: es verdad **\- mirándola a los ojos-** aún no se de el por qué de tus acciones tras mi concierto, ¿Ya lo vas a hacer?

Haruka:no es nada olvídalo**-dijo, .mirada de su compañera**

_**La sailor del viento recordó.lo que sucedió anterior **_

_Haruka: Michiru si lo somos__**-, dijo, pero la chica ya había salido de la habitación, -**__ Michiru perdóname, no puedo decirte, que el día de tu presentación un hombre de cabellera negra no te quitaba la mirada de encima, te miraba con odio, realmente no quería decirte todo eso ,no quería gritarte lo siento, __**-salió con dirección al cuarto de su compañera para pedirle disculpas, pero al llegar a la Puerta de su habitación, se detuvo y, oyó a la chica sollozar, decidió dar media vuelta y mejor dejarla dormir, a la mañana siguiente hablaría con ella, y arreglaría las cosas. Esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño.**_

**A la mañana siguiente la salir del viento se colocó su uniforme de atletismo y se dirigió al cuarto de su compañera tocó, pero nadie le respondió, pero al ver que nadie estaba, decidió entrar** "Michiru" **pero. no estaba, la buscó en el baño, en el lobby, pero nada, se comenzó a asustar, esta vez había provocado que Michiru pensará que ella era él. Problema, y se fuera de casa, pero su miedo se esfumó al ver a la salir del mar en el jardín, la vio con su vista fija en él. Mar, la llamó por su nombre varias veces, pero está sumida en sus pensamientos, que no la oyó.**

Michiru:Haruka ya no te molestare mas,regresare a mi departamento, y sobre mis asuntos **-dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos-**yo ….

Haruka:michiru!-**la mira**

Una mujer de cabellos verdes interrumpe junto con una niña de cabello corto negro

Setsuna:hay un nuevo enemigo,

que conocemos tendrá un cambio

Michiru: hotaru**,-se acerca-**tuviste una visión

Hotaru: las demás sailor's ya iniciaron su batalla y necesitan nuestra ayuda.

Michiru:entonces hay que hacerles una llamare para que nos veamos esta tarde en él templo.


	3. El primer movimiento

**Capítulo 3 En primer movimiento**

Esa misma tarde todas las sailor's se reunirian en el esperaban a las externas no se dieron cuenta que no estaban solas una persona las estaba vigilando

Lita:rei ¿tuviste alguna pesadilla o sueño el día de hoy?

Rei: el mismo sueño,aún no dejo de tenerlo,pero,hay….

Michiru: buenas tardes señoritas,- interfiere

Serena:chicas,que gusto verlas

Haruka: hola cabeza de bombón.

Setsuna:las citamos a todas ,por qué queremos preguntarles qué pasó con el nuevo enemigo

Rei:ayer tuvimos un encuentro con el y de hecho no viene solo,vino con caos

Michiru: ¿Caos?

Hotaru:El que controlo a sailor galaxia

Rei:si

Setsuna:¿Pero como?

_**Yoshio: historia larga yo solo vine a presentarme ante las sailor's y hacerles saber que pagarán todo lo que yo eh sufrido -**_saliendo de entre las sombras

_Setsuna:yoshio -sorprendida -¿como pudiste escapar de la dimensión paralela?_

_**Yoshio: sailor plut,cuánto tiempo sin vernos, a tu pregunta logré escapar gracias al poder del cristal oscuro,-**__ señalandolo en el baculo__**-y caos **_

Haruka, no dejaba de mirar aquel hombre ,le recordaba a la persona del concierto de Michiru.

Setsuna:no te permitiremos dañar a nadie yoshio, hay que transformarse chicas.

Las 5 sailor internas se transformaron ,al igual que las externas

_**Yoshio:no deseo dañar a nadie,solo a ustedes ,les daré una prueba de que mi objetivo son ustedes,**_-sacó un espejo de su saco-_**este espejo es del mundo paralelo,y puede llevarlas hasta el ,así que vamos a hacer esto más interesante.**_

Sailor Venus: cadena de amor de Venus-tratando de quitar el espejo de su mano

_**Yoshio:insolente**_-_esquivando el ataque-__**pero que pueden hacer sin una de sus sailor's**_\- Michiru y rei ,se quedaron observando el espejo,era el de sus respectivos sueños.

Sailor Neptune: ese espejo es….

_**Yoshio:mi querida sailor mars y sailor Neptune,yo soy el culpable de sus pesadillas,sueños, premoniciones,como ustedes le quieran llamar, yo soy el que las tiene algo alteradas y en especial a ti Neptuno, cumpliré una de tus pesadillas **_

Sailor mars: ¿Por qué ,hiciste eso?¿Sailor Neptune tu también tenías esos sueños?

Sailor neptuno:si,pero…. Fue interrumpida

Salor Urano: neptune ¿de que sueños habla? **mirándola**

_**Yoshio: vaya,parece que alguien no pudo contar sus sueños ,no te preocupes querida te ayudaré…**_-el espejo,atrapo a sailor Neptune.

Sailor moon: sailor Neptune! ,-**la intenta empujar, pero el espejo también la atrapa**

Sailor uranus: neptune!

_**Yoshio:dos por una ,que suerte tengo hoy, no se preocupen, ellas van a estar muy bien, mas que bien diría yo...**_

Todas las sailor se quedaron sorprendidas,hasta que una de ellas por fin hablo

Sailor Uranus: ¿Dónde están Neptune y sailor moon? **Le mira amenazante **

_**Yoshio:no se los diré,dejaré que sufran un rato,los veré después jajajajaja**_-desaparece con un movimiento del báculo

Todas las sailor perdieron su transformación,

Rei:Haruka,Michiru ¿no te comento de los sueños?

Haruka: no,ayer discutimos y hoy en ñana, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, y no insistí más- **baja a mirada**

Setsuna: Haruka,arreglaran esto **-la mira desconfiada- **,lo primero que hay que hacer es saber donde se encuentran la princesa y ella,me disculpan ire a la puerta del tiempo ,tratare de averiguar donde se encuenran - **se retira.**

Haruka: **cae de rodillas **debí insistirle mas a ella, como no me di cuenta lo que le sucedía y luego….. 


	4. Nueva casa nueva familia

_**Capítulo 4**_ **Nueva casa y familiares**

Dimensión paralela

En una mansión ,dos jóvenes dormían profundamente en sus respectivos cuartos.

**Michiru**

Dónde estoy,- tocándose la cabeza- mi cabeza me duele,- **observa su ropa**\- qué es esto…..

**Entra una joven de cabellos amarillos cortos ,con una bandeja,**

Michiru: ¿Mimet?

Mimet: buenos días señorita,veo que ha despertado le eh traído el desayuno-señalando la bandeja- su hermana aún no ha despertado

Michiru: ¿Hermana?

Una mujer de cabello rojo entra a la habitación,

Kaoline: señorita Michiru , disculpe si la despertamos,pero no era nuestra intención

Telu: señora kaoline, la señorita serena despertó ,voy a atenderla

Kaoline: bien en 5 minutos debe bajar su padre dese hablar con usted

**Mientras en otra habitación, **

**Serena despierta,y ve su ropa, un camisón blanco de tirantes,**

**Entra na joven de cabellos verde bajita**

Telu: buenos días señorita serena - Veo que se ha despertado ,le traje el desayuno,entrando kaoline:buenos días señorita, su madre la espera en 10 minutos ,debe estar preparada su hermana también

Serena:¿Mi hermana?

Kaoline: señorita se que no le agrada su es necesario que ambas estén presentes,

**10 minutos más tarde,ambas chicas bajaron y se encontraron,ambas traían de la academia Mugen**

Michiru:¿serena eres tú?-_por favor que sea la serena que conozco_

Serena:¿Michiru?- _por favor,que sea ella_

Ambas: si ,soy yo

Michiru:serena estamos en otra dimensión, de yoshio ,nos envío aquí ,no debiste haber querido salvarme

Serena : Michiru ,no iba a dejar que te dañara, eres mi amiga ,al menos estamos en esto juntas,

**De una puerta ,sale una mujer de cabello blancos salió con un vestido color ,al ver a las jóvenes en la escalera**

Serenity: serena,hija **-,dándole un beso en la frente-** Michiru,siempre tan perfecta como lo era tu madre-dijo dándole un abrazo

Serena:hola mamá, amaneci bien gracias- _contestó serena,mi madre está viva en esta dimensión, pero,quién es mi padre_

Michiru:si…_un poco pensativa ,bueno al parecer mi madre murió en está dimensión,pero mi padre quien es,_

**Un hombre de cabellos rubios salió del despacho ,donde momentos antes había **.

Serenity: Hiromi,-este deposita un suave beso en los labios de la mujer

Hiromi: serenity, siempre sales antes que yo, Michiru hija,estás cada día más hermosa te pareces a tu madre **-dijo mientras extendía sus brazos- y tu serena cada día te vuelves una hermosa dama. **

**Un hombre de cabellos negros entra a la casa,**

armando:señoritas, el auto, las espera para llevarlas al colegio y señor ya llegó la representante del joven chiba** -hace una reverencia y se retira**

Hiromi: bueno michiru y serena,espero que les vaya bien en el colegio, y serenity-**la observa**-siempre tan hermosa y dulce-te veré en la comida- **-la besa y se retira**

serenity:bueno es hora de irse,las veré en la comida,michiru sabes que, aunque no soy tu madre,puedes contarme lo que quieras.

**Michiru solo asintio,**

Serenity: serena ,espera un momento

Serena:que pasa mamá

otra sorpresa tuya, ya bastante hiciste con mojar a michiru ayer .

Serena:fue una broma. Contesta riendo

Serenity: más te vale,** \- **que les vaya bien en el colegio - las despide

**En el auto ,Michiru y serena **

Michiru:serena,como llegamos aquí,se que fue por el espejo de yoshio ,pero no de este mundo

Serena:lo se,de hecho, hace un momento mi madre ,me dijo que ayer te moje, será que no nos soportamos en esta dimensión

Michiru:no lo sé,pero hay que investigar,no vayamos a cometer un error y esta dimensión se vea alterada,

el auto,y abren

Chofer:señoritas ya llegamos, ,paso por ustedes a la salida

Michiru y serena: si ,gracias

**Ambas bajan del auto y se dirigen al colegio,cuando una voz conocida ,las llama**

Serena: ¿princesa kakyuu?,

Kakyuu:serena**-rie-** Michiru ,no tienen que preocuparse ,yo sé que ustedes no son de esta dimensión

Michiru:¿Que le hace pensar eso?

Kakyuu: primero,yo soy la kakyuu que conocen ustedes, segundo lo supe desde que las vi que no eran de esta dimensión y tercero no soy la única aquí y cuarto…

Michiru:cómo llegó aquí , majestad -**interrumpe**

Kakyuu: yoshio nos envío aquí logró, escapar gracias a caos,cuando aún estaba dentro de galaxia, nos estuvo vigilando todo el tiempo ,cuando derrotaste a galaxia,caos desapareció,pero ya lo había liberado

Serena:como supo éramos de aquí, majestad

Kakyuu:primero llamenme kakyuu,estamos aquí desde hace una semana,y ustedes dos nunca llegan juntas tras una de tus travesuras serena

Serena: ¿qué travesura hice en esta dimensión ,es tan grave?

Kakyuu:será más tarde, ahora tienen clases,las ayudare,a llegar al salón vamos.

**Ambas chicas ,entraron a sus respectivos salones, gracias a kakyuu,al término de las clases ambas chicas se dispusieron a buscar a la princesa kakyuu.**

**Cuando la encontraron,se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver con quién estaba**

Kakyuu:Michiru ,serena que gusto verlas de nuevo, a ellos también los envío a esta dimensión**\- señalando a 3 chicos**

Serena: Taiki,yaten,seiya

Seiya:hola bombón

Yaten :hola Michiru

Taiki:¿como están?

Chofer: señoritas buenas tardes,lamento llegar un poco tarde

Michiru:no hay problema,estábamos con unos amigos

Serena:gustan venir kakyuu,seiya, Taiki,yaten

Michiru: estamos en un trabajo de la escuela juntos

Los 4:cierto,estamos juntos

**El chófer,los dirigió al auto y se dispuso a ir a la mansión**

Cuando llegaron todos se dirigieron a la sala

Serenity; Michiru ,serena,¿como les fue? -observa detrás de ellas- y ellos quiénes son?

Serena:son unos amigos mamá,espero que no te moleste

Serenity:no es vez que traen amigos aquí,pediré que les traigan algo**-sale con dirección a ala cocina - **por cierto, bienvenidos

Los 3 chicos y las chicas se sientan en la sala

Serena: ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

Yaten:de forma que ustedes

Michiru:nosotras llegamos por yoshio

Seiya: nosotros también,al poco tiempo que regresamos ,yoshio nos atacó ,con un espejo nos envió aquí,eso fue hace 1 semana

Kakyuu: llegamos a la conclusión de que, rompiendo el espejo ,podremos regresar a nuestra dimensión, pero,cuando lo encontramos desaparece,y está última vez, las envío a ustedes .

Michiru: ¿entonces la única forma de salir es rompiendo el espejo?

Taiki:si

Seiya:y hay otra cosa,aquí no somos sailor's somos solo nosotros

Serena:¿entonces como lo derrotamos?

Kakyuu: aún no encontramos la forma,pero por lo pronto hay que,estar en esta dimensión y acoplarnos a esta vida

Michiru:eso es cierto,pero no sabemos nada de nosotras en esta dimensión-señalando a serena y ella

Taiki:eso tiene solución,tu-mirando a serena-eres serena tsukino,tu padre murió cuando tenías 2 años,tu madre es Serenity ,se casó con Hiromi kaioh ,un empresario multimillonario dueño del conservatorio,y de un emporio de autos,al cual quieres como un padre, tiene una hija a la cual, desde niña,te gusta hacerle travesuras ,son inofensivas,y tienes a Darién Chiba,hijo de un empresario.

Serena:si soy novia de Darién,en esta dimensión estamos destinados a estar juntos en todas las vidas **sonríe**

Yaten:tu Michiru,eres hija del gran empresario Hiromi kaioh ,tu madre murió cuando naciste, se casó con serenity cuando tenías 4 años,finges no querer a serena, pero ambas se adoran,quieres a serena como una hermana,te hace bromas ,estás enamorada….y ,tienes novio.

Michiru: ¿tengo novio en esta dimensión?

Taiki:si,y es un galán -rie-verdad seiya.


	5. Buscas y encuentras

_**Capitulo 5 **_ _**Buscas y encuentras**_

_**E**_n el templo hikawa ,al día siguiente

del concierto de Michiru ,había un sujeto que la miraba con mucho rencor,no le dije por miedo,a perderla y ahora está en quién sabe dónde

Mina: Haruka,no fue tu culpa,nadie sabía que podía pasar eso

Haruka:por eso fue la pelea ayer,por qué no nada que pasó y é **se tapa la cara con ambas manos**

Amy: eso estuvo mal,pero no es momento de lamentarse,hay que buscarlas

Hotaru:Setsuna dijo que iba a del tiempo ,a ver si haber si encontraba una pista de su paradero

Rei:Michiru tenía esos sueños, también

Lita:si,es cierto,pero por qué no dijo nada ,es raro en ella

Un pelinegro llega corriendo

Darien:chicas qué pasó ,¿dónde está serena?

Hotaru:la princesa y mamá Michiru fueron atrapadas por un espejo y están perdidas.

_**Yoshio: me extrañaron, supongo que sí , jajajaja ,verán sus amigas están muy bien**_

Dice desde la entrada del templo con un traje.

Darién: ¿donde está serena y Michiru? ,Trata de tomarlo del saco

_**Yoshio:como lo explico -**_ lo esquiva- _**ellas están bien,mejor que bien diría yo **_

Haruka:¿donde está Michiru,en donde la tienes,?

_**Yoshio:está mejor,que contigo,sabes te sacaré de una duda, el día del concierto de esa chica,era yo y adivina que ,ella no se imaginaba lo que le esperaba, jamás lo sabran**_

Haruka: ¿qué le hiciste?

_**yoshio:nada aun,pero muy pronto lo vas a saber jajajajajaja**_

Darién:¿donde se encuentran?

_**Yoshio:a ti te enviaré a donde están ellas -**__mirando a darien,-__**saludos a todos jajajaja,**_el espejo atrae a darien y lo lleva a la dimensión alterna-_**yo tambien me voy fue un gusto verlos, si quieren salvar a sus amigas tendrán que encontrarlas primero y ayudarlas**_

Dicho eso,desapareció

**Una joven morena llega al templo**

rei:setsuna,el espejo atapo a darien también

setsuna: no se preocupen ,encontré la dimensión donde fueron enviadas las chicas y el principe

mina: a donde fueron enviados setsuna ,

setsuna:es una dimensión alterna, la cual era resguardada por el milenio de plata,

Amy:pero dijo que le quitaron ese derecho ,una de nosotras

setsuna: no fuimos nosotras,el mismo se quito el derecho ,cuando quiso alterarla, la reina serenity fue quien lo exilio a otra parte,pero logro escapar con ayuda de caos cuando aun estaba en sailor galaxia ,

Mina:¿ eso quiere decir que caos no ha regresado?

setsuna:exapto,el solo lo libero,

haruka: entonces llevanos a esa dimencion ,michiru podria estar en peligro al igual que cabeza de bombom **.-preocupada-**

setsuna:claro ,solo que para regresar debemos encontrar a yoshio en esa dimencion y romper el espejo sin ayuda de nuestros poderes ,

Rei:¿como?

setsuna:en esta dimension somos normales , no tenemos poderes

Hotaru:lo haremos, verdad chicas-todas asintieron

setsuna:chicos entonces hay que viajar a la puerta de tiempo y sean cuidadosos

Hotaru:setsuna solo una pregunta ¿sabes algo de nuestras vidas en esa dimensión?

Setsuna:no ,también para mí es un misterio

Haruka: vamos pronto hay que salvar a cabeza de bombón y michiru

Mina: si

Setsuna: haruka nesecito hablar contigo un momento

Haruka: claro

Mina: las veremos en el parque

Amy: Haruka se veía muy mal,que habrá sucedido

Rei: Amy tiene razón, no se veía bien, parecia algo nerviosa

Lita: y preocupada, me pregunto si fue grave la discusión que tuvo con michiru

Hotaru: puedo ir con ustedes, setsuna me dijo que quería hablar con haruka a solas**– interrumpio la pequeña-**

Amy: claro que si hotaru,podríamos ir al parque pequeña, mientras las esperamos

Lita: claro

**Las chicas caminaron hacia el parque**

Mina: hotaru tu sabes que pasa entre haruka y michiru

Hotaru: no, solo se que ayer, michiru parecia no haber dormido, y haruka se veia algo cabizbaja.

Lita: debieron haber discutido

Rei: michiru no le menciono, sus sueños a haruka, quizás fue por eso, aunque yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho por proteger a la persona que quiero

Amy: debió ser algo muy grave,jamas la había visto asi

Lita: bueno que les parece si mientras esperamos a que regresen, compramos unos helados

Todas: siii

**Mientras tanto en el templo hikawa**

Setsuna: haruka, quiero que seas sincera conmigo,que fue lo qu sucedió antes de que michiru desapareciera,

Haruka:yo…..**\- comenzó- **tuvimos una discusion, anoche, y mencione algunas cosas, que no eran correctas**\- baja la mirada**

Setsuna: lo imagine, por la mirada de michiru

Haruka: s…su mirada?

Setsuna: una mirada triste desolada,vacía, con dolor

Haruka: es mi culpa **– se pasa la mano por el cabello- **no debi decirle eso,lo dije sin pensar, setsuna

Setsuna: haruka, tendrás que buscar una solución, y pronto, se el por que te lo digo….

**Ambas se dirigieron al parque para reunirse con las demás sailors e ir a las puertas del tiempo**


	6. Un nuevo integrante

**Capitulo 6 un nuevo integrante**

**En la dimensión alterna,un grupo de jóvenes continuaban con su plática**

Serena:Michiru tiene novio,supongo que es la misma persona de la cual está enamorada,que hermoso,ya quiero conocerlos ...espera mi madre lo sabe ,y su padre que dirá?

Michiru:serena...- **sonrojada**

Taiki:le ofrezco una disculpa,si la eh incomodado Michiru y a tus preguntas serena ,a penas se enterarian en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Michiru, que por cierto también es el aniversario luctuoso de su madre

Michiru:para nada- **aún sonrojada - **el aniversario luctuoso de mi madre...

Serena:su cumpleaños y el aniversario luctuoso de su madre - **interrumpe sería**

Yaten:si, recuerdas que su madre murió el día en que nació

Serena: si, lo recuerdo por qué lo acaba de decir,no soy tan olvidadiza

Michiru: retomando el tema de mi novio,puedo saber quién es? Y otra pregunta cómo saben de nuestras vidas tanto

Kakyuu: a esa pregunta,yo contestare, sabemos de ustedes,por qué las observamos estos días, y por qué investigamos en el colegio,sobre ustedes y nos contaron.

Serena: fueron de mucha ayuda,y no saben cuánto

Michiru:estoy de acuerdo con serena,estamos en deuda con ustedes

Kakyuu: no es nada, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer ,tras ayudarnos con Sailor galaxia

Michiru:regresando al tema de mi novio, puedo saber sobre el?

Taiki: por supuesto, te contaré sobre el, es un chico de la misma posición económica que su familia- **mirando a ambas **\- se conocen desde pequeños, su relación se hizo más fuerte con el paso del tiempo, aunque tienes miedo a que tus padres, no acepten esa relación.

Serena: cómo se llama, quiero saber - **sonriendo**

Yaten: no es obvio,quien es? Guapo, rico, está aquí,en la dimensión alterna, lo conoces, que más pistas quieres serena - **bostezando**

Serena:...

Michiru: estás diciendo que mi novio es...

**Kaolinet interrumpe en el salón con una bandeja en la cual trae té y unas galletas, detrás de ella entra Darién**

Kaolinet: el joven chica, vino de visita señoritas, le hice pasar por órdenes de su madre y padre,con permiso - **sale dejando a los jóvenes con Darién**

Darién: buenas tardes- **mirando a los tres acompañantes de las jóvenes y a la Joven**

Kakyuu;buenas tardes,Darién cómo están los negocios de tu familia?

Darién: perdón - **confundido** no sé de qué me habla

Taiki: yoshio envío a uno mas, a esta dimensión, - **suspira- **vamos a explicarte...

Darién: está...es la dimensión alterna?

Michiru:si, así es Darién, buenas tardes

Darién: buenas tardes, Michiru al menos pude encontrarlas..

Serena: Darién- **corre abrazarle**

Darién: serena, ¿estás bien? ¿No te ha pasado nada?, ¿No las han atacado?- **corresponde el abrazo y la mira**

Serena:si estamos bien, solo que nos estamos enterando que Michiru tiene novio, y no nos han atacado para nada, pero ¿por qué la pregunta?

Darién: es solo que yoshio antes de enviarme, dijo que aún no sabíamos lo que les esperaba,y que estaban mejor sin nosotros.

Serena:pero estás aquí conmigo,es lo que importa,mi Darién, nada nos podrá serparar

Darién: si serena, y Taiki,sobre explicarme sobre mi vida, llegué a mi casa en esta dimensión, e investigue un poco.

Taiki: no tienes ninguna duda,sobre tu vida en esta dimensión?

Darién:no,por lo que pude investigar, soy hijo de un empresario, tengo una relación con serena y Michiru muy cercana desde niños ,en especial con una, aunque tengo una duda?

Taiki: ¿cuál es su duda, Darién?

Darién: ¿por qué están ustedes aquí? - **mira a Seiya**

Yaten: en la dimensión, por la misma persona que te envío a ti,y en la casa,por qué estamos explicándoles a ellas sobre sus vidas en esta dimensión.

Seiya: y sobre sus relaciones amorosas en esta dimensión...

Darién: ...

**En la sala donde se encontraban los jóvenes,todo se volvió silencio hasta que uno de ellos ,decidió terminar aquella situacion**

Seiya: Darién no tienes que preocuparte, tú eres novio de serena ,Michiru -**la mira**-,de lo que mis hermanos hablan es de que yo soy tu novio en esta dimensión... -**levantándose de su lugar acercándose** \- quizás esto te parezca algo extraño, de hecho para mí lo fue cuando me enteré.…

Darién: ¿Qué, eso no es posible?

Seiya: eso pensé yo, pero no quise alterar está dimensión,por eso no dije nada.y continúe con esto

serena: Seiya tu eres, el novio de Michiru, esto es... Algo que me sorprende

Taiki:eso mismo pensamos nosotros , es algo que nos sorprendió a todos

Darién: Michiru ,qué opina tu respecto a todo esto?

Yaten: no creo que quiera alterar,está dimensión, o si? **\- mirándola**

Michiru: Seiya... Es ...mi ...novio **susurra sorprendida -** no para nada, no quiero alterar está dimensión,pero como es posible que el y yo nos hicimos novios es mi duda?

Taiki: yo puedo, darte pequeños detalles, antes de que llegáramos, no tuviste los mejores días, tuviste unas cuantas discusiones, y todo se salio de control, en esos días Seiya estuvo apoyándote en todo lo que necesitabas ,unos días después Seiya te pidió una oportunidad, a la cual tú acediste.

Yaten: y así es como son novios.

Taiki: chicos, lamento decir esto,pero ya es un poco tarde, y estoy seguro, que serena y Michiru, tienen que hablar con Darién,- **incorporándose de su lugar.**

Yaten: tienes razón, las veremos mañana en el colegio, serena y Michiru, o diria cuñada ...?- **Caminando hacia la puerta**

Seiya: con su permiso - **tomando la mano de Michiru deposita un beso en ella - **nos vemos mañana, que descanses bella dama, hasta luego serena y Darién - **sale detrás de sus hermanos**

Kakyuu: yo...…tambien me retiro- mirando **seria, a los tres jóvenes que salían **

Serena: kakyuu sucede algo?

Kakyuu: no, - **sonrie. **_Hablaré mas tarde, con ellos por qué no mencionaron algo tan importante-_** pensaba **\- me retiro, supongo que querrán hablar a solas un momento que pasen una linda noche, hasta mañana,nos vemos en el colegio

Darién: Michiru... tú qué piensas sobre esto?

Michiru:no sé que decir, un día tengo una discusión donde pierdo a alguien ,y al otro dia tengo novio - **confundida**

Serena: Michiru - **bozteza -** mañana podremos hablar con más calma de esto, tengo mucho sueño

Darién: serena!...descansa,te extrañe, mucho

Serena: yo igual te extrañe Darién -** subiendo las escaleras para su habitación**

Michiru: al menos ella no ha cambiado,me alegra eso

Darién: Michiru, Haruka está muy preocupada por ti,ha estado un poco nerviosa

Michiru: ella y yo ya no tenemos nada - **acercándose a un ventanal -** ella me dejó muy claro, que ya no quiere estar conmigo...

Darién: Michiru...

**En las afueras de la casa de las jóvenes, caminaba un grupo de 4 personas.**

Kakyuu: por qué omitieron una parte de la historia, Taiki,Yaten y Seiya?

Taiki: princesa, no la mencione por qué crei que no era el momento, indicado.

Yaten: concuerdo con Taiki,no era el momento

Seiya: Michiru, se veía un poco mal,- **pensativo**

Kakyuu: concuerdo con Seiya, se veía un poco mal,pareciera que no tuvo una buena noche, y con respecto a lo que menciono Taiki,estoy de acuerdo que no era el momento,se lo diremos más adelante.

Yaten: ahora que lo mencionan,sobre sentirse mal y esas cosas, no deberíamos apresurarnos, -** mira hacia el cielo**

Seiya:tienes razón, el cielo está muy extraño, hay que apresurarnos,no quiero terminar con un resfriado, y mañana no asistir al colegio.

Taiki: querrás decir,no quiero terminar con un resfriado y no poder ver el día de mañana a mi hermosa princesa -** bromeando**

Yaten: yo creo que quizo decir eso

Seiya: no quize..decir eso - **nervioso**

Kakyuu: si,no quieren enfermarse ,entonces hay que apresurarnos.


End file.
